Maya: Girl of Purgatory
by Hanalue
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester were having a splendid vacation (weekend)- that is, until Bobby comes through the door with a crying child claiming to be their sister. And why does she know of demons when she's only six?
1. Chapter 1

When Dean saw Bobby carrying a crying six-year-old into the house, he became a smudge concerned. "Bobby, you have some serious explaining to do," he said over her crying. Sam nodded. "I know, but I couldn't just leave her. She was in the middle of nowhere, crying her eyes out," Bobby replied as he set the weeping girl in a chair.

Sam sat down in front of her. "Hey, hey. You're okay," he whispered to her. He took her hands gently from her face, and smiled at her big green eyes. "What's your name, sweetie?" he asked. She blinked before sniffling, "M-Maya Winchester." He nodded. "Okay, Maya. I'm Sam, and that's Bobby and my brother, Dean. We're going to ask you some questions, okay?" he asked her. Her eyes widened before she was trying to tear her hands away and screaming. "No! You're all monsters! You're just going to hurt me! Just like all the others!" she screamed. Sam tried to calm her down.

"Maya, hey, it's okay! We're not going to hurt you!" he said gently. She stopped struggling and blinked. "Promise?" she asked. Sam smiles. "We promise. Now what happened to you?"  
Her eyes welled up. "They got my daddy. He was supposed to come through with us, but he didn't," she cried.  
Dean stepped in. "'Us?'" he asked. Maya nodded. "I had a friend. He never told me his name, but he was really nice. He even let me borrow his big coat." She swallowed. "Daddy said he would protect me." Dean nodded, and said, "What's your father's name, Maya?"

She started crying again. "John," she whispered. Sam looked to Dean with wide eyes. Dean sighed. Yet again, another thing their dad didn't tell them. "Maya, I know this is going to sound crazy-" Sam was cut off by the sound of wings.  
"Hello De-" Castiel cut himself off when he saw Maya. She blinked before running to hug him. "You were supposed to protect me from the monsters," she cried. Castiel looked, shocked, at the girl clinging to his legs before picking her up. "Maya, I am so sorry," he whispered.  
Needless to say, Dean was more confused this evening than he had ever been. Sam and Dean watched as Castiel hugged Maya tightly, saying he was sorry.  
Bobby then said, "Does somebody want to explain what the HECK is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Castiel POV~

I knew I shouldn't have left Maya in Purgatory, Castiel thought to himself as he looked around. Maya was defenseless and I left her. "Idiot," he whispered through his gritted teeth as he looked for the rift that pulled him through. He wasn't sure if Maya made it. He thought he pulled her through with him, but then again, his memory of Purgatory was getting foggy, even if he WAS an angel.

"Maya!" he called. If Maya was anywhere, she would be here. "What is it with Winchesters about not being found?" he muttered. "Maya, please answer me!" Castiel shouted.

He wandered around a little bit more, shouting her name here and there before coming to a stop. He sighed. Castiel knew he was going to need all the help he could get. Maya was powerful. That much he knew.

He didn't want her to end up in some strangers hands, especially with demons on the prowl everywhere.

Castiel started to pull out his phone to call Dean, but he figured that it was much faster to just fly by. He wanted Maya found and safe as soon as possible.

It took him a moment to get ready to fly. Purgatory had not been good to Castiel in any way possible.

~flashback~

"Son of a gun!" Castiel heard as he was fighting off a group of werewolves. He kneed one in the stomach and swung his blade as her head came down, chopping her head off clean. Castiel looked for a brief moment over his shoulder to see John Winchester fighting off three.

Castiel knocked the last one fighting him out cold before helping John. As John stabbed at the werewolf, Castiel came up behind her and held her in place so that John could take the opportunity and stab her in the stomach.

Castiel dropped the werewolf in disgust before picking up her knife and sliding it in his back pocket. "Good combat skills," said John. He pulled his blade out of the werewolf corpse's body, wiping the blood on his shirt. Castiel mumbled a thanks. "What caused the majority of them to come after you?" he asked John. It wasn't normal for that amount of werewolves to attack. They hardly had that much in packs around here.

Before John could answer, a random werewolf popped out of the trees and took a swing at Castiel, who sliced open it's stomach, but not before getting a wound on his arm.

It was then that Castiel realized he couldn't heal himself as quickly as he'd hoped. He sighed. "This place is draining my power." John seemed to be contemplating something in his head before saying, "Your name?"

~end of flashback~

As Castiel landed in Bobby's living room, he stumbled a bit. He looked up, starting with his usual "Hello Dean" before cutting short as he looked to the chair. There, sitting right there, was precious little Maya. She had been crying, he realized.

They both blinked at each other before she ran forward, clinging to his legs. "You were supposed to protect me from the monsters!" she cried to him. Castiel was in a state of shock as he looked down at her. She was alright.

He came out of his shock at the thought and picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Maya, I am so sorry," he whispered. He told her over and over that he was so sorry, muttering apologies left and right.

Bobby, who was apparently getting annoyed with this whole thing, shouted, "What the HECK is going on here?" And Castiel calmly sat down with Maya, and began to tell the story about himself, and the child born in Purgatory.

Heeey. So I don't own Supernatural... Obviously. And I only own Maya. Hope you enjoyed. I also hope this chapter was long enough. I've begun writing on my IPod, so it's a little bit smaller than what I plan out... Sorry. Until next time, this is Hanalue signing off!~


	3. Chapter 3

"Maya IS John Winchester's daughter," said Castiel, and as Dean opened his mouth to protest, added, "I can and will explain."

Before he said anything, though, Bobby said, "Alright, kiddo. Are you hungry?" He was trying to distract Maya. With a nod, Maya followed Bobby into the kitchen so the boys could talk without little ears listening. "Maya was born under circumstances that even I fear," said Castiel gravely, his eyes wide. "She doesn't have a mother. Somehow, she came from your father. There is literally no trace in her at all that isn't John. I don't know how this happened, or why, but I have a feeling it ties up with you guys."

Sam scoffed. "And why would you think that? Because we may just be a supernatural magnet?" Of course he was being sassy. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas squinted at Sam.

"Don't ask stupid questions," he said plainly. Dean let out a small chuckle, and looked to Sammy before coughing. Sam glared at him before turning back to Castiel. "You said that she has no mother at all. Is that even possible?"

Castiel frowned. "Not that I know of. Unless she's an angel, which I don't think is the case, she should have a mother." The boys all looked at each other before jumping when a smiling Maya came through the kitchen door.

"We made pie!" she squealed, holding up the pastry as if it were a trophy. She then frowned, her hands still in the air. "But since you were all in here, Uncle Bobby and I get to eat it all." Dean smiled as she quickly walked back into the kitchen to eat with Bobby.

"I think," he said, "I like this kid."

Hi. Sooo... Short chapter. Because I'm still not used to writing on my IPod. GRRR. I don't own Supernatural, I own Maya. Now I got to go, I'm hungry.. Goodbye! :3 ~Hanalue


	4. Chapter 4

** Okaaaay... Hello. I'm so sorry for all of my stories being on hiatus! I can't figure out anything to do with them. I'm such a bad writer... Well.. Enjoy this chapter, at least ;-;**

Maya was eating pie with a person whom she claimed as "Uncle Bobby." So far, she liked Uncle Bobby, especially his pies.

She shoved her fork in her mouth and watched as the boys came in and sat down, discussing something that had to do with her. She didn't understand most of what they were saying.

_ What was an angel?_

She looked up from her pie as a napkin was wiped on her face, courtesy of her trench-coated friend. "Your face is filthy," he mumbled. Maya frowned as he continued to wipe down her mouth and face. "But I don't have any scratches," she replied, confused as to why he was scrubbing if there wasn't any blood.

When her friend had finished, he put the napkin in the trash can and sat down beside her.

Meanwhile, the man named Sam was looking through one of the dusty books from their shelves. Maya watched as he skimmed along the pages, wondering why he was going so fast

"Aren't you going to read it?" she asked him as she hopped down from her chair and stood beside him. Sam frowned as she continued. "Daddy says that books are made for stories, and that he would read them to me once he got out."

Que **(No idea how to spell it) **Castiel looking at his hands like the guilty imp he was.

Sam smiled at her. "This book isn't for stories, though. There are all KINDS of books. We can read you a story book later, if you'd like," he offered, making her eyes go wide. "Really?! Thank you so much, Mr. Sam!" she squealed, hugging him.

Dean's face turned red from his laughter. "Yeah, Mr. Sam," he laughed. "I can just imagine you hunched over like the giant you are, reading a book to a six year old!"

"And Mr. Dean can check for the monsters under my bed!"

"... What."

**I don't own SPN**.

**P.S. This was a lot bigger on my notes...**


End file.
